1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a plurality of payment modules therein, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals additionally provide functions such as playing an electronic game, or executing a function of multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signal for providing visual content such as broadcasts, videos, or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
The mobile terminal provides various mobile payment services using a short-range communication technique, e.g., a near field communication (NFC) mobile payment module, a magnetic secure transmission (MST) mobile payment module, etc.
In a case where such mobile payment modules are mounted in the mobile terminal, an NFC terminal uses an NFC mobile payment method, and a POS terminal uses an MST mobile payment method. In this case, a user should firstly select a mobile payment method suitable for a payment terminal. For this, a specific application should be executed in order for a user to firstly select a desired payment method. Alternatively, a specific default payment method should be used at ordinary times. This may cause a user's inconvenience.